Kate's thoughts on Humphrey
by jhilton0907
Summary: Ever wonder what Kate thought about Humphrey after she married him. This is it, Kate tells everyone why she chose Humphrey to be her mate, remembering how she fell for him and how they met as pups.


**OK, this is a little one shot about Kate's thoughts about Humphrey after the first movie. I want to see if I can post this or what. I lost access to my laptop a few days ago and I lost my work for the new chapters of Decision and Losing Everything. If I can post this, then I will begin working on the new chapters.**

Kate's POV

Many asked me, why did I marry Humphrey?

I always tell them, I did it because I love him.

Sure he was an Omega and I was an Alpha but that didn't stop me from falling for him.

As far as I can remember, I always remembered having a huge crush on him, but was too shy to tell him how I felt.

I always remembered how we met, like it happened yesterday.

Flashback - A Year ago

I was playing with Lilly, getting ready for Alpha School.

It was crazy to think that since it was six months away, but it doesn't hurt to get ready.

Lilly then came to a stop, making me stop beside her.

Then we saw a shaking form of a wolf pup laying a few feet away from us.

There was blood stains on his grey fur, like something or someone did it to who ever this pup was.

Being an Alpha in training, I decided to approach the pup, knowing that I needed to do stuff like this to help protect the pack.

As I approached the pup, I could hear the faint crying coming from it.

"Hey, are you OK?" I said, making the pup jump and running for cover in the nearby bushes.

The bush he was in was shaking, as I wondered why he was like that.

"It's OK, I'm not here to hurt you, I want to see if you're OK," I said, stepping closer to the bush.

"Please don't hurt me..." A soft voice said, as the bush continue to shake.

The voice was obviously a male but that didn't explain why he was scared.

"I won't hurt you, I'm friendly my name is Kate, are you OK?" I said as the pup slowly peeked out of the bush.

The pup had blue eyes, but there was a lot of bruises on him.

"H... Hi... Yo... You wo... won't hu... hurt me," the pup said, shaking in fear.

I smiled at him, "Of course not, why would I hurt you?"

Lilly, who just sat behind me, watched the scene.

"Lilly, go get mom and dad, he's going to need some help here," I said, as Lilly took off toward the Alpha Den.

I turned my attention back at the pup, who was hiding in the bush again.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My... My name... Hum... Humphrey... but why... no... no one... ever calls me... by that..." Humphrey said softly.

I was confused, "What else did they call you?"

Humphrey peeked out his head, his eyes locked with mine, as I felt a fuzzy feeling in my stomach when I saw his eyes again.

"They used... to call me... ugly Omega... or worthless... or just plain Omega... they'd even... beat me," Humphrey said, as he broke down crying.

That explained why he looked bruised and the blood stains, I felt bad for him.

My heart truly fell for him that day, as I grabbed him and hugged him, letting him know that everything will be fine.

Shortly after, my parents came running up and took care of Humphrey.

It was revealed that he heard of Jasper from some brown wolf that came from the Eastern Pack, named Tony.

He said that Tony helped rescued him from this pack called REBEL, and saying that if he didn't, he would have died.

After that, Humphrey became a member of the pack and my first friend.

A week after he joined the pack, me and Humphrey gotten very close, closer than anyone has ever gotten.

Every time I saw him, that fuzzy feeling I got would get stronger and stronger till I realized that it was love.

I adored him ever since I saw him, but I know that we could never be together because I was an Alpha and he was an Omega.

Still, I would dream of what it would be like if we did get married.

It was the best dream I had, and I would dream of him every night.

End of Flashback - Back to Present

Now, I lay here, thinking how I was lucky to have him.

Going to Alpha School was the hardest, since he was not there.

Then I remembered him telling me if I can't become an Alpha for myself and the pack, then become an Alpha for him.

That was when I started doing my best in Alpha School.

It was not for the pack, but for him.

Then when I got back, there were reports of mysterious wolves from the pack Humphrey was scared of in the territory.

We were all warned that if we showed any kind of affection towards Omegas, we would be at war if they caught us.

Many wolves were actually beaten to death because they showed compassion towards Omegas.

My dad did not know about this, Tony did, and that was why the Eastern Pack lost their caribou so easily.

Their leader, a wolf named Sam threatened war on Tony because he showed love and compassion towards Omegas.

Tony paid with it, with the death of half of his Omegas, half of his caribou population, and even his mate, Krystal, who was an Omega that Tony married in secret.

It was sad when Tony told us that, that was why he desperately wanted to united his pack with ours.

He was scared to unite the pack with Garth and Lilly but after a while, Tony then agreed to lift the pack law.

Garth and Lilly got married the right way and the celebration was amazing.

Then came the day I waited my whole life for, the day I become Humphrey's mate.

That night, we all celebrated our marriage, with a howl (When the first movie came to an end with all the wolves howling)

After our amazing howl, I laid there as Humphrey wrapped me up in his arms, letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

I smiled dreamily as I felt his soft fur pressed against mine.

He was the one for me, and I knew it from the first time I saw him.

It's funny how he had a huge crush on me, too and I didn't see that.

Then we went on that amazing adventure from Idaho, and my love for him grew, but I was tied down by responsibilities.

Responsibilities I didn't want to do, but at least I got out before I sealed my fate with a wolf I don't love.

I almost lost Humphrey and I never wanted to lose him again.

I'm so ready to spend the rest of my life devoted to Humphrey, even if it was too good to be true.

But who cares, I'm with him and that's how I'm going to stay.

Humphrey, you do know that my heart burns for you.

You make me smile every single day I wake up to see you there waiting for me to wake up.

Or when you always tell me how beautiful I look, or tell me how much I mean to you.

I tell you this, you mean so much to me, and there is no other wolf I rather spend the rest of my life with than you.

All I ask for in return is that you stay with me forever and I promise you, that I will make you the happiest Omega in the world.

I will never let that pack hurt you ever, if they want to, they will have to tear through me first.

Thank you so much for choosing me, Humphrey, and I promise you, you won't regret this.

If only you know how much I love you.

I love you so much Humphrey and I hope you enjoy being with me.

**A:N/: OK, there it is... Kate's thoughts on Humphrey and why she picked him to be her mate. Kate is one of my favorite characters, next to Humphrey and Lilly. I might do another story like this but with Garth's thoughts on Lilly. Tell me how you think about it. As I said before, I lost my progress on the new chapters. Hopefully I can get my laptop fixed but until it is fixed, you just need to bear with me here. It is hard but what choice do I have, hopefully I can post this.**


End file.
